Hail to The King
by Mayume-chan
Summary: O continente de Fiore não está mais em paz. Por 3 anos uma paz frágil foi erigida, mas quando o Príncipe Bastardo retorna, e objetivos vis do Rei são aduzidos, a antiga chama da revolução acha um estopim, um golpe de estado mal-sucedido, um romance proibido, um desejo de vingança, fatos aleatórios que se unem. Antigo amor vem á tona e o Príncipe Bastardo se vê num dilema...


A porta da cela foi aberta, o jovem de cabelos de cor incomum ignorou completamente o ato, era, provavelmente alguém trazendo sua refeição, mas que horas eram agora? Havia á muito perdido a noção do tempo, naquela cela escura, onde não via o sol, ou a lua, só a tênue e suave luz das velas que os guardas acendiam durante as vigías, escutou atentamente o som dos passos que vinham em sua direção, eram diferentes do comu dos passos que vinham em sua direçvigm, mais firmes e seguros, e o som não era das botas de couro gasto macio que os guardas utilizavam, o som era mais agudo e matálico, seguido do tilindrar suave duma armadura, eram os passos de uma guerreira.

Bem, então sua execução finalmente tinha chegado? Ele não pode deixar de se sentir aliviado, não fazia sentido viver ali, preso, sem nunca ver a luz do sol, sem nenhuma companhia constante, sem um incentivo, um plano ou objetivo, era de certamente uma existência muito vazia, e infeliz de mais para seu gosto, tinha cedido, desistido de viver.

-E então qual é a data?- perguntou quando a cela foi aberta, sem dirigir o olhar ao visitante, sua voz soou estranha à seus próprios ouvidos, quase não falara naqueles três anos.- Vai ser o que? Enforcado? Executado em praça pública? Esquartejado? Degolado? Afogado? Congelado? Queimado vivo? Ou quem sabe torturado?- continuou pensativo- A última é um tando sádic...

-Eu não vim aqui para isso- Cortou a visitante num tom de voz seco- Vim aqui para lhe trazer uma proposta.

-Ah, então é você capitã?- Perguntou levantando o olhar em direção a garota, parada, de modo imponente, de pé em sua frente. Uma quantidade considerável de sentimentos lhe invadiu o peito, deixando-o um tanto nostálgico.- E que proposta é essa?- Ele encarava intensamente, a garota em sua frente, ela desviou o olhar e fitou o chão.

-Precisamos tirar o rei do poder- Disse sem rodeios, com a voz ainda mais seca- E você é a única pessoa que pode fazer isso.- Acrescentou depois - E eu tenho um nome, caso tenha se esquecido.

- Um filho bastardo não tem direito ao trono- Disse com escárnio- E eu me lembro muito bem do seu nome, mas pronunciá-lo me faz pensar que cometi muitos erros no passado.

As palavars atingiram a atingiram como um tapa na cara, ela sentiu os olhos arderem mas engoliu as lágrimas, ela tinha um dever para comprir ali, e não sairia até conseguir o que queria e desde quando era dada à sentimentalismo? Por que diabos queria chorar? Ela não sentia nada por ele, certo?

-Não é disso que estamos falando, percisamos que você crie um plano, para tirar Zerf do poder.- Disse ela, com a voz trêmula

-Traição- Disse ele, com um sorriso irônico nos lábios.- é por isso que vim parar aqui,e simplesmente querem que eu faça novamente? Pensei que você tinha desistido da oposisão quando ajudou á me jogar aqui, _capitã, _mas do que imporata isso agora, no fim, eu tinha razão, e, se tivessem me ouvido quando eu disse que ele não seria um bom rei, bem, seja lá o que for, não estaria acontecendo agora.- Acrescentou enquanto estudava cuidadosamente a expressão da garota- Ah, mas se não me engano, você me ouviu, por certo tempo, mas na última hora, você resolveu me entregar, por que mesmo? Pelo seu enorme e intenso amor pelo meu _querido_ irmão, mas acho que está arrependida, mas ainda ama aquele cretino,não? E seu coração se enche de pesar só de pensar em traí-lo, certo, minha _fiel companheira_?- seu tom não podia ser mais mais sarcástico.- Sorte sua, por que, como minha resposta é um NÃO, vou popar-te desse ato iedonho.

Outro tapa, ainda mais forte, mas ela somenete trincou os dentes de cerrou os punhos, a língua dele continuava afiada, e sua sinceridade, intácta,mas mesmo conhecendo cada detalhe da personalidade forte dele, não conseguiu evitar de se sentir chocada, ele nunca havia falado assim com ela antes, seu coração apertou e um nó se formou em sua garaganta. Se repreendeu por se sentir assim, não tinha motis para isso, Certo?

- Ou você vem, ou você morre, aqui e agora!- Disse ela num ultimato, voltando ao tom de voz seco.

- É você que irá me matar?- Perguntou ele, atento á todas as atitudes dela, não podia evitar de se sentir curioso sobre o que aconteceria á seguir.- Pode ir em frente, eu não me importo.- Disse se pondo de pé em sua frente, sem conseguir impedir que um ligeiro sorriso de canto lhe tomasse a face.

Ela sacou a espada, disposta a matá-lo, respirou fundo, controlando o nervosismo, que por sinal, não tinha motivo algum, ela já havia matado pessoas antes. E não diveria ser diferente com ele, mas por que toda heistação? Levantou a espada, pronta para desferir o golpe, mas em vez de brandí-la, abaixou a arma, e num murmúrio admitiu sua derrota:

-Eu não consigo...

-É uma pena,- Sussurou ele, se aproximando subtamente da capitã do exército, ao pé de seu ouvido - se o tivesse feito, mostraria que lhe sobrou ao menos um pouco de honra, Erza Scarlet, qual é a difuculdade em matar alguém que traiu?

Erza sentiu seus joelhos bambearem, as lágrimas começaram á correr livrevemente por suas faces, sem que pudesse impedí-las, não que ela fosse de chorar, a última vez que havia chorado, fora á três anos atrás, escondida, onde ninguem a veria, suas pernas pareceram se esquecer da função de sustentar-lhe o corpo, caiu de joelhos, agora em prantos, num choro baixo e persistente.

-Jellal...- Murmurou numa súplica. Queria conseguir dizer mais, explicar tudo, todos os motivos, mas na verdade, ela desconhecia a maioria, mas estava arrependida, e faria de tudo para consertar seus erros, todos, um por um.

Ve-la chorar partia o seu corção, mesmo que quisesse sufocar todos os sentimentos que nutria por ela, não havia tido suscesso nos anos em que ficara preso, e não conseguiria em alguns segundos, se segurou para não abraçá-la e conforta-lá, já que era isso que queria fazer, mas não o fez, ele tinha princípios e motivos para isso, poderia até ser um masoquaista sentimental, uma teoria que havia desenvolvido naqueles três desagradáveis anos na prisão, se é que algo assim existia, mas tinha orgulho próprio, e, se o fizesse, estaria traindo à si mesmo.

Se limitou observar atentamente a ruiva, por inteiro, suas roupas, uma armaduara um tando exótica e sensual, que destacava os seios fartos e acintura fina, os quadris ligeiramente largos, as pernas torneadas, cobertas até um palmo abaixo do joelho por uma bota preta de couro, revestida num metal especial, o mesmo que a maga usava em suas armaduras, os cabelos vermelho- escarlate, uma cor única, que lhe passavam da cintura, suspirou pesadamente, tendo certeza, que em algum momento se arrependeria do que estava prestes a fazer, mas aquilo era mais forte do que ele, por mais que tentasse e independente do quanto o tempo passasse, não conseguia dizer não à ela.

-Ok, eu ajudo com...esse... golpe de estado, ou seja lá o que for!- Disse entre dentes.

Ah, ele se arrependeria, mas o que tinha a perder? Nada. Absolutamente, nada.


End file.
